bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
Larry Tate
Larry Tate (likely born sometime between 1915 and 1925) is the best friend of Darrin Stephens and the husband of Louise Tate. He is largely unaware of the witchcraft and witches at 1164 Morning Glory Circle. He is the president of the advertising agency McMann & Tate. Appearance Larry is 6'1" ("Samantha's Wedding Present") and has an impressively thick head of mildly curly, white hair. Prior to his hair turning white, Larry was a redhead ("Serena's Youth Pill"). He has blue eyes and is always seen sporting a thin mustache. In the eyes of Serena, he is a cute sexy beast. Biography As President of McMann & Tate, Larry is a seasoned adman. He is very sycophantic and obsequious in the presence of prospective clients, and will change his opinions on a dime to conform to their desires, once evaluating Darrin's presentation by the following metric: "If the client loves it, I love it! If the client hates it, I hate it!". Larry has a loose code of business and personal ethics, and he has no qualms about "stretching the truth" or outright fabricating a story - such as Darrin having a bizarre mixed-breed dog to appease a dog food client if it will further the agency's chances of landing an account. ("Samantha's Pet Warlock") He has also spied on Darrin by peering through the window of his house on multiple occasions if he suspects something is "off" with him. However, he once threatened to cancel the agency's account with a racist client "(Sisters at Heart") and he was appalled by what he believed to be Samantha (in reality it was a magically conjured copy of her) having an affair with the warlock, Waldo ("Samantha's Bad Day in Salem"), revealing Larry has some morals. He has a "wine and dine, then sign" philosophy with clients, often inviting them to Darrin's house for dinner and cocktails, generally in spite of Darrin's protestations. These evenings usually end in disaster due to some form of magical mishap involving Samantha or her relatives. Larry often fires Darrin after an apparent account failure, only to promptly reconsider, either due to realizing his hastiness in letting his top man go (and realizing the agency would suffer greatly without him), or more frequently as Darrin manages to miraculously save the account in the end, often thanks to Samantha's witchcraft. Larry Tate is a wealthy individual, and his lifestyle reflects that. He owns an upscale, 1950s-style decorated house with his wife, Louise, and his wardrobe consists of finely tailored suits, fedoras, tuxedos, elegant golfing attire and fancy sweaters. Larry is regularly seen driving a yellow, Chevrolet Corvette Stingray coupe. He can however have moments of stinginess, such as refusing to drink a bottle of wine he intended to share with a client with Louise as it was "too expensive" for them. He once stated he loved a new dress Louise had purchased as it "didn't cost too much". ("...And Something Makes Three") Larry can never say no to a drink. He has a bar at his house and is generally seen imbibing copious amounts of alcohol while over at the Stephens' home. Samantha also refers to Larry having many favorite bars where he stops for drinks with some frequency. ("Toys in Babeland") He is rather jaded with his marriage to Louise, often making indirect jabs at their relationship (as well as about her mother), while offering cautionary advice to the recently-married Darrin. "Take it from an old married man Darrin - these feelings won't last. Pretty soon you won't even remember the day that you and Sam met." However, Larry was ecstatic upon hearing Louise was expecting a baby and they shared a tender moment. ("...And Something Makes Three") Larry and Louise are seen going on their second honeymoon, ten years after Larry broke his leg on their first. ("Bewitched, Bothered and Infuriated") Quotes Notes 1. In Bewitched, Bothered, and Infuriated, which takes place in 1967, it is stated ten years have elapsed since Larry and Louise's first honeymoon, meaning they were likely married sometime around 1957. Category:males Category:Mortal Category:Characters